alma herida
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: ¿que harías si es que tienes una amiga embarazada y que quiere abortar porque la obligaron a tener relaciones? Una situación muy difícil y un momento que puede cambiar la vida para siempre... Mal summary pero de le una oportunidad .
1. Chapter 1

Alice Pov

-Bella llamé a mi mejor amiga mientras Caminábamos por el centro comercial- ¿Que harías tu si tuvieras a una amiga que regaló a su hijo? ¿le dirías a alguien ?

-Yo creo que le diría a sus padres o a su novio- explicó con mucha convicción-. La decisión no es solo suya.

-Pero ella te perdería la confianza -Murmuré con pena -o ya no confiaría en ti como antes.

-Pero es injusto para el bebé- justificó Bella- , osea si a ella le gustó tener sexo era obvio que una de las consecuencias era que podría quedar embarazada o ¿que esperaba? ¿que tendría una lavadora nueva?

-¿y si no quería hacerlo, si la obligaron , si no fue con su novio?-mi voz estaba sonando algo desesperada pero era así como me sentía desde hace algún tiempo.

- Pues yo creo que si no es capaz de querer a su hijo si debería regalarlo pero si lo quiere después con el paso del tiempo se va a arrepentir.

-y si fuera diferente, si ella tuviera casi 12 semanas de embarazo y no quiere que sus padres se enteren ni tampoco quiere tener ese hijo ¿que debería hacer?

-yo creo que deberías decirle a tu amiga que si quiere abortar y se siente cómoda con eso es su elección, es decir, nadie tiene el derecho a opinar sobre un tema tan delicado. Es tan injusto para ella como para el bebé-finalizó mi mejor amiga con seriedad.

-Es que no tengo ninguna amiga que este pasando por eso- susurré conteniendo las lágrimas-, yo soy la que está embarazada.

Bella me quedó mirando con sorpresa a la vez que no podía dejar de llorar. Yo no quiero tener a este bebé, simplemente no puedo porque cada vez que recuerdo que está creciendo dentro de mí las imagenes de ese horrible momento llegan a mí de golpe y me hacen sentir sucia y asquerosa otra vez.

Ese día me había quedado en el instituto hasta bastante tarde haciendo un trabajo con unas compañeras, estaba bastante oscuro y como no tenía coche me vi obligada a caminar . Me quedaba casi la mitad del camino cuando tuve que pasar por un pasaje muy poco iluminado y donde habían tres chicos bebiendo cerveza y otros tragos aun más fuertes.

-miren quien nos viene a visitar-murmuro uno de ellos cuando me vieron-¿como estás preciosa? ¿quieres divertirte con nosotros un rato?

Ese chico se acercó un poco hacia mí por lo que instintivamente retrocedí un paso , sin embargo, detrás de mí estaban dos otros chicos que se rieron estruendosamente cuando vieron mi cara llena de terror.

-parece que a esta niñita no le enseñaron que no debe salir sola por las noches-dijo uno de los que estaba detrás de mi levantando lentamente mi blusa- y menos estando tan buena.

-No, por favor-solloce ya en medio del llanto-no me hagan nada malo.

-No te preocupes linda - exclamó el primer chico que me había hablado quien se acercó para besar mi cuello-, no te haremos nada malo al contrario te haremos algo muy bueno.

Después de eso lo que sigue es muy fácil de imaginar. No les importaron ni mis gritos ni mis suplicas, al parecer eso les gustaba más. Uno a uno los cinco fueron desgraciando mi vida y robando mi virginidad de la forma más cruel de la que fueron capaz. Cuando terminaron los cinco se fueron pero el primer chico con el que hablé se acercó a mí mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por el dolor físico y psicológico que sentía en esos momentos.

-bueno linda ha sido un verdadero placer, eres muy buena y demasiado hermosa .Tal vez te busque en el futuro para que Revivamos buenos momentos juntos pero esta vez seríamos solo tu y yo cariño-dijo sonriendo antes de arrojarme al piso unos 20 dólares, como si fuera una maldita puta a la que le esta pagando por sus servicios.

Me quede llorando durante bastante rato antes de vestirme e ir a mi casa. No sabia que decirle a mis padres , era demasiado vergonzoso y doloroso decir que me habían violado cinco hombres a los que ni siquiera conozco, por lo que opté quedarme en silencio y fingir que nada habia pasado. Ya en mi cuarto pude llorar y sufrir por todo lo que había ocurrido. Me bañe por lo menos cinco veces para quitarme la sensacion de suciedad y con el paso del tiempo puedo decir que comencé a sanar aunque todas las noches soñaba con cada uno de los horribles momentos que viví.

Pero ahora con el bebé tenía tanto miedo que no sabía si es que lo correcto era abortar o tenerlo. Siempre me gustó la idea de ser madre pero no de esta forma. Ni siquiera sé quien es el padre de la cosa que llevo adentro y aun sigo deseando que todo sea una pesadilla de la que espero algún día poder despertar.

**Bueno este nuevo fic se me ocurrió de pronto y bueno aquí esta , espero que a alguien le haya gustado y bueno**

Aun no se si continuarlo y por favor si quieren dejarme una idea son bienvenidas


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

Bella me miraba con pena, e incluso creo que me tenía lástima. A decir verdad lo único que me importaba era saber como deshacerme del problema en el que estaba metida, sabía que no era culpa mía estar embarazada. Tal vez si el bebé fuera producto del amor de una pareja y no de una violación mi reacción sería diferente.

- ¿qué piensas hacer? - me preguntó Bella mientras nos sentábamos en una banca- Podrías decirle a tus padres...

- ¡No! - grité más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba- , me da vergüenza tener que decir lo que pasó esa noche. Había pensado en pedirle a mi padre que me diera dinero para irme a China. Ahí los abortos son legales y tal vez pueda deshacerme del problema y recuperar mi vida.

- entiendo que no quieras al bebé - su rostro reflejaba la imposibilidad de darme un buen consejo-, tal vez si yo estuviera en tu situación tampoco podría quererle ¿pero no crees que él o ella se merece una vida con una familia que sí le pueda dar amor? Tal vez lo mejor sea darlo en adopción.

- ¡Claro!- Sonreí con ironía- ¿y que hago yo durante los meses que quedan para que el parásito nazca? Es horrible levantarme todas las mañanas y saber que el hijo de un violador está creciendo dentro de mí. Yo no quiero ser mala y odiar a un bebé pero siento que lo odio con toda mi alma. Me desgraciaron la vida y ese niño solamente es el recuerdo de una noche que quiero enterrar en mi memoria aunque sé que es imposible olvidarla del todo.

- el niño no tiene la culpa...

- tampoco yo la tengo- me defendí limpiando mis lágrimas- y es injusto que me hayan obligado a tener sexo. Yo no quería, de verdad que no pero esos cinco tipos se hicieron los sordos cuando grité y les supliqué que me soltaran. Mira lo que me hicieron ¿por qué a mí? Yo no quiero estar embarazada , no quiero vivir con esta marca.

Bella prometió que me ayudaría y me apoyaría sea cual sea mi decisión. Le había dicho a ella porque sabía que no me regañaría ni me diría que era mi obligación dar a luz al bebé como de seguro lo haría mi otra mejor amiga, Rosalie. Estaba segura de que la rubia me daría la charla de por qué tengo que ser madre.

Me daba un poco de miedo andar sola por la calle así que le pedí a Bella que me diera un aventón hasta mi casa. Era extraño y bueno que mis padres no notaran el cambio que se había producido en mí, de hecho creo que es lo mejor que no tengan ni la menor ideas de lo que le pasa a su hija. Así por lo menos puedo guardar mi secreto.

Apenas crucé la puerta de mi casa vi que los Hale estaban cenando con mis padres y hermanos. Me obligué a sonreírle a Rosalie y a su hermano a la vez que intentaba disimular lo llorosos que estaban mis ojos.

- Alice pensé que te quedarías a dormir con Bella- murmuró mi mamá sonriendo- ¿ya has cenado?

- Sí- mentí con la cara llena de risa- y he pasado al cine a ver una película muy triste, hasta me ha hecho llorar un poco.

Mamá me sonrió un poco para seguir conversando con los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, me quedé un rato hablando con los gemelos hasta que dije que tenía un poco de sueño y subí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Una vez dentro busqué en mi agenda el número de la clínica en Seattle donde practicaban abortos. Me costó mucho dar con el lugar ya que como es ilegal muy pocas personas saben de eso. Puede que me esté convirtiendo en un monstruo y que ahora quiera asesinar a un bebé pero si alguien se pusiera en mi lugar y supiera por lo que estoy pasando estoy más que segura de que podría entenderme aunque sea un poquito.

- Buenas noches- saludé tratando de calmarme- , quisiera saber cuánto cuesta hacerse un aborto...

- La operación sale medio millón de dolares- no me esperaba que fuese tan caro pero tal vez podría conseguir el dinero-,sin embargo, no es para todas ¿cuantos meses tiene?

-12 semanas- respondí mordiendo un poco mi labio- ¿qué ocurre? Es demasiado tarde ¿verdad?

- No- dijo la secretaria-, es justo a tiempo pero eres menor de edad ¿cierto? Mira sé que no debería decirte esto pero piensa bien las cosas, tu bebé ya tiene sus manitos y sus pies formados , con tres meses ya hay vida ¿ estás segura de que quieres matar a tu hijo?

- ¡ No me diga eso! - solloce un poco-, estoy desesperada y no sé que hacer.

- tal vez deberías decirle a tu novio - esa voz no venía del teléfono. Di media vuelta y pude ver que Jasper me estaba mirando a un paso de mi habitación, debí haber cerrado la puerta con pestillo para que nadie escuchara y entrara. De todas formas agradecía que haya sido él y no mi mamá.

-¿qué fue exactamente lo que escuchaste?- pregunté con algo de miedo.

- Lo escuché todo Alice - cerré mis ojos con fuerza creyendo que pronto despertaría de esta pesadilla -, tal vez deberías hablarlo con tu novio y llegar a un acuerdo.

-No es de un novio- sus ojos azules me miraban con curiosidad-,es algo un poco más complicado que eso.

No me iba a poner a explicarle al hermano de una de mis mejores amigas todo lo que había sufrido durante los últimos tres meses. No existe la confianza para eso pero supongo que no tengo más que confiar en que Jasper no le diga nada a mis hermanos. Me dijo casi lo mismo que Bella: que si tenía un problema o cualquier cosa se lo dijera a él ya que podría ayudarme y bla bla bla.

La verdad yo no espero que me ayude ni nada, es decir, para él solo soy la amiga de Rose y la hermana pequeña de uno de sus mejores único que quiero es que el bebé sea solo una broma o poder retroceder el tiempo para no ir a esa calle oscura y evitar todo el sufrimiento que he vivido.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo n.n he decidido continuarlo y bueno ojala les guste aun no se si hacerlo romántico o no pro ahí veré xd gracias por leer **

**Lamento no contestar los reviews pero estoy apurada xd lo siento muuuucho**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

Alice me gustaba casi desde que tenía 14 años, siempre que iba a su casa aprovechaba para verla y decidir que era la persona más hermosa que había conocido en la vida. Sin embargo, no podía acercarme mucho a ella porque cuando yo era algo más pequeño había hecho un pacto con Rosalie en el que ella no podía salir con sus amigos ni yo con sus amigas. No podía recordar por qué hice ese pacto de gemelos pero creo que era porque así conservaríamos una buena relación de hermanos.

Pero ahora que existe Alice me parece que es un trato injusto y que estaba dispuesto a romper. El día en el que había ido a cenar con mi familia a su casa, estaba decidido a pedirle que fuéramos al cine o a cenar , sabía que esa sería mi oportunidad por lo que aprovechando que mi hermana se quedó conversando un rato con Emmett en el porche , subí a ver si es que podía conversar con Alice; aunque a decir verdad me llevé una gran sorpresa al escuchar la conversación que mantenía por teléfono.

Estaba hablando sobre hacerse un aborto ya que tenía algo así como 12 semanas de embarazo, no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Además se supone que la decisión no es solamente de ella, si está esperando un bebé es porque tiene novio y a lo mejor quiere deshacerse de su hijo porque el padre no se quiere hacer cargo. No sabía realmente si esa era la razón para pensar en aborto pero era lo más probable.

Después de que nos fuimos de la casa de Alice, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado. La verdad nunca la había visto con nadie en el instituto y tampoco sus hermanos habían mencionado alguna vez que ella tuviera novio. Me dije que tal vez Rosalie sabría si es que en la vida de Alice había algún chico.

- Aun no entiendo por qué tenías que hablar con Alice- murmuraba Rose mientras recorría el pasillo entre nuestras habitaciones- ¿ No será que has olvidado nuestro trato?

- No te preocupes - dije quitándole importancia- jamás olvidaría eso pero se me ocurrió que tal vez ella tiene algún novio y sus hermanos no lo saben. Pensé que si se lo preguntaba me diría.

Era mentira pero pensé que con eso podría conseguir la información que quería saber además no me importaba el tener que ayudar a Alice desde lejos o como un simple amigos.

- Por lo que yo sé no tiene novio- murmuró Rosalie frunciendo un poco el ceño- además que no creo que te lo diga a ti en caso de tener uno...

Eso era cierto, Alice y yo éramos solamente meros conocidos. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza cuando era su cumpleaños ni que cosa quería estudiar después del instituto. Para mí ella no debería ser más que la amiga de mi hermana pero aun así era todo un misterio que ella estuviera embarazada, es casi imposible que los bebés se hagan por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo.

No pude dejar de pensar en eso durante toda la noche y al otro día en el instituto me dediqué a a observar a Alice durante el almuerzo para ver si es que se notaba en algo sus escasos tres meses de embarazo. Parecía un poco más triste y decaída que antes además de que se pasó casi todo el día escuchando música y no comió prácticamente nada en todo el día.

- Hoy no has comido nada- murmuró Bella a Alice a la hora de la salida- ¿ Sabes que tienes que alimentarte bien?

- Si me alimento bien engordaré más rápido- Alice parecía muy triste y desolada- y se me notará el embarazo, en cambio si no como puedo tener la esperanza de perder al bebé sin sentirme una asesina.

- ¿ Al final vas a ir a la clínica donde hacen los abortos?- Bella parecía muy preocupada pero Alice no le prestó mucha atención.

- Sí- la miré con extrañeza y seguí escuchando- , tengo cita en dos horas pero tengo mucho miedo. Se supone que hay riesgos y no quiero tener hemorragias o daños por culpa de un bebé que no debería exisistir.

- No tengas miedo, independiente de la decisión que tomes sabes que te apoyo.

No podía dejar que Alice abortara, era algo totalmente injusto para el bebé y podía traer problemas graves en su salud. No tenía el derecho a obligarla, ni siquiera eramos amigos pero me conformada con que ella lo consultara con su novio antes de tomar una decisión tan importante.

Me quedé esperando hasta que Bella se fue del instituto y Alice se quedó sola. La tomé del brazo con fuerza a lo que ella me miró sorprendida, no iba a dejar que fuera a la clínica donde practican abortos, pensé que tal vez podría llevarla a hacerse una ecografía. Me dije que si veía que su hijo estaba vivo tal vez cambiara de opinión y comenzara a querer un poco el futuro de ser madre.

- ¡ Oye suéltame! - me gruñó mientras la llevaba a la parada de autobús- ¡ Necesito ir a un lugar y no puedo llegar tarde!

- ¿ Adonde vas?- le pregunté mirándola a los ojos- ¿ a abortar a tu hijo?

- ¿ Qué? - ella parecía algo sorprendida pero lo supo disimular muy bien-. Da lo mismo, no es tu problema además es mi vida y yo decido lo que hago.

- Me vas a acompañar si es que no quieres que le diga a tus hermanos.

Me miró asustada y se apresuró a asentir rápidamente. Sabia que estaba mal amenazarla con eso, sobre todo porque no me gustaba la idea de ir de chismoso y meterme en una vida que no debería importarme. Digo " debería" porque ella me importa desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque he sabido mantener mis distancias no puedo permitir que se haga daño.

Durante todo el camino en autobús ella permaneció en silencio escuchando música o mirando por la ventana. Sus ojos antes tan alegres y luminosos se habían apagado y teñido de una profunda tristeza. Aun me parecía algo extraño asimilar el hecho de que Alice estaba embarazada, era raro e inesperado sobre todo porque nunca la he visto de novia con alguien y porque su desesperación es tan grande que quiere ocultar algo que un tiempo será obvio a su familia.

Alice POV

No tenía ni la menor idea de hacia donde pretendía llevarme Jasper hasta que pude divisar la clínica donde me había hecho los examenes de sangre para confirmar mi embarazo. Me tense casi de inmediato ¿ por qué me traía a la clínica? No entendí nada hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirme una hora para una ecografía.

En lo personal a mi no me importa saber si el parásito está bien o está muriéndose. De hecho ni siquiera se movía o daba señales de vida, lo que me hacía pensar que tal vez ese engendro está muerto y me lo tienen que estaba bien pues bueno yo no esoy para nada interesada en seguir al pie de la letra indicaciones y reglas.

- No sé para que me trajiste - Murmuré en la sala de espera- una simple ecografía no va a hacer que me llegue el espíritu maternal.

- Pero no lo hago por ti, es necesario saber si el bebé está creciendo sano.

Rodee los ojos y me senté. No quería estar ahí y mucho menos tener que ver al parásito que crece en mí y se está llevando toda mi vida. Hubiera preferido mil veces que los tipos que me violaron me mataran antes que dejarme embarazada y con la sensación de asco grabada para siempre en mi piel y en mi alma. Incluso tengo miedo de los hombres en general, cuando Jasper me tomó del brazo no pude evitar estremecerme y sentir terror por no saber donde quería llevarme. La muerte hubiera sido más sencilla que todo lo que estoy sufriendo ahora.

Jasper entró con migo a la consulta médica , no entendía por que se estaba involucrando tanto pero ya me estaba hartando de su intromisión. Una vez dentro la doctora me pidió que me recostara en una camilla y me levantara un poco mi sweter, a la vez que me aplicaba un extraño gel frío. A medida que el monitor mostraba las imágenes del feto no pude evitar sentir rabia y que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Ese bebé no debería estar en mi cuerpo, ni menos tan sano y fuerte. Sabia que no era su culpa pero el sonido de los latidos de su corazón era como mi sentencia de muerte.

- Tu bebé está muy bien- murmuró la doctora sonriendo-,pero tienes que comer sano y debes tener cuidado con el alcohol y los cigarrillos además debes dormir por lo menos 8 horas diarias.

Asentí para solamente guardar el cd con los latidos del bebé en el fondo de mi bolso. Ni siquiera le presté atención a los cuidados solamente salí rápidamente de ahí apenas pude hacerlo

**quedo raro pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo por el colegio. Quiero actualizar más pero estoy llena de pruebas, ,lo siento u.u**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

No quería regresar a mi casa ¿qué podría hacer aparte de deprimirme y ser infeliz durante horas? Comencé a caminar por las frías calles a la vez que las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara. Tenía hambre ya que no había comido prácticamente nada en casi todo el día porque tenía miedo de engordar y que el embarazo se notara antes de tiempo. Estaba tan confundida y desesperada, por culpa de Jasper había perdido mi cita con la clinica de los abortos y lo más probable era que no me dieran otra por ser una persona poco seria.

No quería que nadie me viera ni me encontrara así que comencé a caminar y escuchar música hasta que sin quererlo se me hizo de noche. Desde que me violaron le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y no podía dormir sin tener la luz encendida, ni siquiera podía estar como ahora en una calle oscura sin pensar en que algo malo podría pasarme.

No me gusta llorar ni menos en la calle pero estaba tan triste que parecía que no tenía otra salida... Eso hasta que escuché la canción Cut de Plumb y me hizo preguntarme qué se sentiría cortar mis brazos o mejor aun, mi estómago y ver si es que realmente representa un alivio como dice la canción.

Mientras caminaba hacia el paradero del autobús para regresar a la casa pude sentir que una voz algo familiar me estaba llamando. Cuando me giré pude ver que era Jane Vulturi , mi compañera en la clase de biología.

- ¡ Hola Alice! - me saludó con alegría antes de abrazarme- ¿ qué haces aquí tan sola? Ven con migo, mis amigos y yo tenemos una fiesta por aquí cerca.

- No quiero incomodar - dije bajando un poco la mirada.

- Por supuesto que no lo harás - dijo ella antes de tomar mi mano.

Cuando tomó mi mano pude darme cuenta que Jane tenía algunos cortes y moretones escondidos en su muñeca por múltiples pulseras que no lograban ocultar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Ella era rubia y con un rostro que se asemeja al de una niña pequeña. Su ropa era toda de color negro y la de sus amigos no difería mucho de la de ella. Sus amigos eran los chicos raros y solitarios del instituto, todos parecían góticos pero no lo eran porque escuchaban rap y música bastante normal para ser de esa tribu urbana.

- Ella es Alice - dijo Jane presentándome a sus amigos- , es mi compañera de la clase de biología.

- ¡ Hola Alice! - exclamó una chica muy delgada que pude reconocer como Chelsea, ella me sonreía pero l alegría no le llegaba a los bueno que hayas venido.

Estábamos todos reunidos en una calle sin salida, escuchando música de una radio que Alec tenía a su lado. Algunos bebían cervezas o fumaban cigarrillos , yo por mi parte no sabía muy bien que hacer. Me habían ofrecido alcohol y cigarros tantas veces que me vi tentada en aceptar algunos de ellos para ver si es que fumar en verdad relaja y te hace sentir un poco mejor.

- ¿ Quieres? - me preguntó Demetri a mi lado mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud. Cuando tomé el cigarrillo entre mis dedos y le di mi primera calada no pude evitar toser escandalosamente a la vez que sentía que me ahogaba. Sabía demasiado mal así que le regresé el cigarro al chico que estaba a mi lado con el ceño fruncido a lo que él me sonrió con algo de ternura.

- No te preocupes - me dijo quitándole importancia al asunto -. Todos somos torpes las primeras veces.

Me quedé bastante rato con Jane y sus amigos, la verdad eran muy simpáticos y pese a todas las emociones del día puedo decir que ese fue sin lugar a dudas el mejor momento. Mientras caminaba se me vinieron a la mente las palabras de la doctora, se supone que no debo beber alcohol ni fumar mientras esté embarazada y bebí un poco de cerveza además de la única calada que le dí al cigarrillo que me ofreció Demetri. Me preocupé solo un momento pero me dije que no era nada porque fue solo una vez que quizá nunca volverá a pasar.

Cuando llegué a casa era bastante tarde y todas las luces estaban apagadas, tal vez mis padres habían salido a cenar fuera con mis hermanos o se habían dormido aunque eso era poco probable porque aun no eran ni siquiera las doce de la noche. En verdad no tenía animos de fingir que todo estaba bien y que yo era feliz delante de mi familia, tal vez hubiera sido feliz si es que Jasper no se hubiera entrometido en mis planes y el parásito que crece en mi vientre ya no existiera. No puedo entender por qué el aborto es tan criticado, sobre todo cuando se trata de mujeres que fueron forzadas a tener relaciones. Odio ese clásico argumento de " el bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó" o " el bebé tiene derecho a vivir aunque su padre sea un violador". Yo creo que esas personas no piensan en los sentimientos de la madre ni en que aunque ella sepa que desear la muerte de un ser tan pequeño e inocente está mal, ella está tan herida y se siente tan sola que no puede evitar que los sentimientos de odio llenen su alma.

No intento hacerme la victima y justificar mi odio hacia el bebé que espero, pero pienso que es la verdad. Tal vez si hubiera abortado todo sería igual que antes o al menos lucharía por eso, en cambio ahora lo único que me queda es resignarme y pensar en como le diré a mi familia algo que me está matando de forma tan lenta y dolorosa.

Apenas entré en mi cuarto, mi celular comenzó a sonar y fue que me di cuenta que tenía casi 10 llamadas perdidas del mismo número desconocido. Fruncí un poco el ceño ya que no era mi costumbre dar mi número telefónico a las personas que no conozco.

- Diga- murmuré con algo de cansancio en la voz.

-¿Por qué no contestabas el celular?- preguntó la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la linea- ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo del hospital?

- Eso no te interesa- contesté bastante enojada. No quería que él volviera a hablarme en la vida ni que intentara "ayudarme" - al igual que no te tiene que interesar lo que le pase al bebé ¡Lo que le pase o no es mi problema!

- Solo quiero ayudarte Alice - su voz reflejaba que tal vez mis palabras le hirieron un poco pero odiaba que intentara hacerme entrar en razón cuando eso era algo casi imposible - ¿ por qué no me dices quien es el padre de tu hijo? Tal vez puedan hablar y resolver las cosas de otra manera que no sea el aborto...

- ¡No me interesa tu ayuda! - exclamé casi llorando por el teléfono- ¡ Si tanto quieres ayudar a alguien ve a una fundación de caridad! O aún mejor ¡consíguete una vida y deja de meterte en la mía! Buenas noches.

Apenas colgué la llamada sentí mucha ansiedad, en parte por no haber comido nada en todo el día y en parte por la ira y la pena que sentía. No quería llorar ya que hace algunos años escuché que solamente la gente tonta y débil llora por todo. Opté por intentar distraerme un poco y comencé a hacer mi trabajo de artes, pero apenas saqué la regla metálica de mi bolso recordé la canción Cut y los cortes que Jane tenía en su brazo.

Mi consciencia o parte de ella me decía que no lo hiciera, que eso duele más de lo que alivia pero yo ya tenía la manga derecha de mi sweater arremangada y la otra mano acercando uno de los bordes de la regla a mi muñeca. Estaba temblando porque tenía mucho miedo pero me dije que no podía ser cobarde. Apenas lo hice y vi la sangre correr acaricié mi corte con la yema de los dedos. Dolía pero no tanto como el dolor que guardaba en mi alma herida, me dije que ese sería el único corte de la noche pero tal vez no el único de mi vida.

Dejé la sangre correr mientras me recostaba sobre mi cama con la luz encendida y escuchando la canción Breathe me de Sia. No podía dormir más de dos o tres horas seguidas por las noches y siempre eran pesadillas. Tenía miedo de dormir pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto solamente desear poder volver a dormir como antes y no tener miedo nunca más.

No sé en que momento me quedé algo así como adormilada pero cuando terminé de escuchar toda la música de mi celular, puse un cd que saqué de mi bolso en el reproductor de música. Mientras intentaba recuperar el sueño pude sentir el sonido de los latidos del corazón de mi bebé. Me quedé escuchando ese sonido por unos minutos mientras las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro ¿Por qué? ¿por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice yo para que me pasara esto? o ¿por qué ese bebé tiene que tenerme a mí como madre? Si el tenía que existir pudo haber sido creado en una familia o en algo parecido a una relación estable.

Apagué ese sonido después de casi quince minutos y me levanté. Sin lugar a dudas no podría dormir ni aunque fuera el deseo más profundo de mi alma...

**Hola n.n como están? espero que bien ojala les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y trataré de actualizar pronto. Mil gracias por leer y un abrazo gigante n.n**

**Reviews n.n**

**- : Hola n.n bueno me alegro que te haya gustado e intenté actualizar pronto... no sé si quedo bien pero me gusto en cierto modo como quedó xddd... espero que estes bien un abrazo.**

**- ALii: Hola n.n pues me alegra que te guste la trama pero obviamente el camino no será facil y hay que ver que desiciones tomará Alice a futuro... Espero que estes bien y perdon si no puedo escribirte más pero es que debo hacer tareas n.n Nos vemos ;)**


End file.
